There are numerous devices marketed today, whose primary purpose is for body control, particularly for patients suffering from multiple sclerosis, cerebral palsy, other non-ambulatory impairments, scoliosis, respiratory insufficiency, pressure-sensitive skin, osteoporosis, pre and post operative conditions and arthritic problems.
Usually, however, such present-day devices lack flexibility, include rigid metallic portions, are ill-fitting, and do not allow for sufficient exposure of the skin to ambient conditions.
For instance, Aubrey U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,221, issued Apr. 11, 1989 relates to a lumbar support device for wearing about the torso of a user. The device is particularly intended for supporting the lumbar during water sports and is therefor made buoyant and quite rigid in the lumbar region.
Matthewson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,030, issued Feb. 28, 1961 discloses a non-continuous sheet metal frame; and Rabischong, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,297, issued Oct. 17, 1978 discloses a non-continuous frame of inflatable tubes.
Sheldon, U.S. Pat. No. 709,055, issued Sep. 16, 1902, Massack, U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,990, issued Oct. 24, 1933, Hastings, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,367, issued Jul. 18, 1967, Phelps, U.S. Pat. No. 245,655, issued Aug. 16, 1881 and Haulbrook, Pat. No. 1,812,529, issued Jun. 30, 1931 also show non-continuous frameworks in brace construction, with a particularly complex arrangement being shown by the Phelps patent mentioned above.